


[Podfic] Rules

by Shmaylor



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Matt has rules for his relationship with Foggy. They start off simple, like 'don't scare him off', but over time, they become a bit more detailed.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216172) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Rules.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Rules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6216172)

**Author:** [whitchry9](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016! Thank you to whitchry9 for giving blanket permission to podfic!

**Length:** 23 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Rules.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Rules.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
